runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:About Ugozima's recent inactivity...
Some of you may have noticed how my good friend irl Ugozima hasn't really been active lately... On Saturday afternoon we were hiking with his dad up on the Appalachian trail, and we took a small detour trail to see a waterfall. The trail was gravel, as you might well imagine, and Avery was standing too close to the edge. The gravel suddenly began to slip, and he followed suit! Avery plummeted 35 feet (10.6 meters) off a cliff! He was lucky he didn't lose his life! Thankfully, he didn't. We rushed down the trail to where he lay, and he was screaming in pain. I called 911 and they had to fly him in by helicopter to the hospital (considering we were stranded in the woods; thank god for GPS!). Unfortunately he broke his left leg in three places and his right leg in one, his right arm is dislocated and broken and his spine is all messed up with slipped discs everywhere. He's unconscious right now, and I'm typing this from his hospital room with his entire family present. I told the doctor about his web activity and he said since his left arm is okay that he might be able to type one-handedly until his other arm's healed. He also said it may take weeks or months before Avery gets back to school. I'm doing this by his request. Let's all pray that Ugo is back asap. -- Dautry 17:15, 28 September 2008 (UTC) That's terrible! I'm sure I'm not the only person here to wish Ugozima a swift recovery. Mr. Garrison 18:59, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I'm so sorry to hear that. My condolescences are with him and his family. Get well soon Ugo. Well, I'm at home now and before we left the doctor gave us his prognosis: due to this Avery'll have a permanent limp in his left leg and for the first 6 months at home he'll be on crutches. They also said that he'll have to be hospitalized for two, maybe 3 weeks, and he won't be able to write again until his arm heals(he's right handed), which could take up to a full month. My twin sister, who just happens to be Avery's girlfriend, is holed up in her room, not talking to anyone. Typical her. Hopefully Ave will be up soon and will be able to contact us here at RSFF from the hospital. -- Dautry 20:29, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Ouch. That mortally sucks. :(. I really hope he gets well soon. 00:26, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Jeez... that is absolutely terrible. Ugo, I wish you the speediest recovery possible. I'm not sure what to say... I can only hope that you're not in too much pain and, well, so on. And to Ugozima's family - and girlfriend - I hope you are not to rocked by the incident and that everything gets better soon. --Fegaxeyl 15:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Damn, I don't know what to write, this is... shocking... At least he will get well, right? Please tell him that here on the Wiki we are worried about him, I agree with Chia, that really sucks. 22:12, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I give my humble sympathies to our friend Ugozima, and I pray and wish that you will have a speedy recovery. 14:29, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Attention one and all! His Fhqwhgadness Ugozima... IS BACK!!!! Yeah, I'm back! A whole darned week before planned! Other than that... my life sucks! Freakin' crutches and one handed typing. And every other day therapy! I'd definitely trade myself for my old self right now. But anyway, I can finally contribute again!!! Rejoice! And whoever put up the MediaWiki Site message about me can take it down. Thanks for your concern! 19:25, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :=D! 20:18, 10 October 2008 (UTC) : w00t! Welcome back buddy! 14:56, 11 October 2008 (UTC)